


Scars

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam's finally found someone who can see past all her scars.
Relationships: Jason Morgan/Sam McCall





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to any and all who read and review.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Scars  
Characters: Jason and Sam  
Pairing: Jason/Sam  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Sam's finally found someone who can see past all her scars.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to any and all who read and review.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I'm not making any money from writing this.  
Words: 459 words without title and ending.

*Scars*

Sam had marks on her body, bruises and scratches that showed she lived a dangerous life. The physical marks on her body were nothing compared to the scars that she had internally.

Sam had had love and lost it four times: Sonny, Jax, Jason, and Lucky. She would have had a daughter but fate or God or whatever it was decided that she just wasn't meant to be a mother to Lila or Hope.

Sam had lost Danny, her brother and with the way Alexis still treated her it was as if her mother was dead as well and she might as well have been. If it wasn't for the fact that she and Jason had gotten back together, she would have left Port Charles and never looked back.

There was just something so safe, wonderful, and familiar about being with Jason again. To have someone who knew the real her and didn't care that she was damaged goods and didn't want to save her.

Jason loved her as she was, no questions asked and Sam wondered how she had ever lived her life without someone as gentle and caring as her boyfriend was.

The sound of approaching footsteps made her look up and when she did; Jason walked up and then took a seat next to her on the park bench. A smile lit up Sam's face and when Jason held open his hand, she eagerly slipped her own hand into his while waiting for Jason to speak.

"I sometimes forget that you can break down, that even though I see you as the strongest woman I've ever known, there are still limits to what you can take. You're so strong, Sam. You're so beautiful, that I sometimes forget about the scars you carry around inside you. I get too focused, I guess, on the scars that everyone can see."

Sam nodded as Jason continued to speak and she rested her head against his shoulder, their hands still joined.

"While I've never forgotten about Lila, Hope, or Danny, I do sometimes forget that it's better to talk about them and the pain of losing them. I never want you to feel like you have to hide your pain from me, Sam. I know Lila's anniversary is coming up and I've taken the day off so that we can spend the day with our daughter. I love you, Sam and I want to always be with you."

When Jason finished speaking, Sam moved her head from his shoulder and started to speak. "I love you too and I'm just very lucky that you love and accept me as I am, scars and all."

The two met in a kiss that was so filled with passion that anyone walking by could tell how much they loved each other just by looking at them.

The end.


End file.
